Just Another Chance
by unkindnessof-samcro
Summary: Now that Jax and Tara are back at school how will that effect the time she wanted them to spend apart? Will seeing him everyday make her crack or will she stand her ground on letting fate bring them back together? The continuation of How We Came to Be.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well hello there! Long time no talk. So here is the first chapter to the new story! I hope that you all will enjoy it. Just for a little teaser, they'll be together before chapter 10 ;D Make sure to follow/favorite/review! I also want to say thank you to my very best friend, Sazyouruplifex for being my beta! Also thank you for everyone that is coming and following this journey with me. Enjoy!**

"_**Take it back, I would take it back for just another minute.**_

_**Just another chance with you."**_

_September 6__th, __1993_

* * *

Tara stepped one combat boot out of the car and then the other. Over the summer, she got really comfortable wearing dresses. She wanted her new found style to be seen. Looking around, she let out a sigh as she let the car door slam shut. At least it was legal that she was driving now. Not that Unser had ever taken her permit away when he caught her.

Her dad never drove anymore…barely even worked now. Thank god for welfare and summer jobs. She was worried that he was going to end up hurting himself but she didn't have time to worry.

It's the first day of her junior year. It was only two more years before she can get the hell out of here. The happiest day of her life is the day she gets handed her diploma. That day wasn't going to come soon enough. Pushing the strap of her bag back up, she started to head towards the school.

For the first time, she wasn't going to have anyone to run to. Or talk to for that matter. The closet thing she had was Opie but she can't just walk up to him. There'd be someone else by his side.

_Jax._

It's been 5 months since she told him that they needed time apart. It definitely hadn't been that long since they'd seen each other. There was one night that stuck out if particular. It was almost amusing to think about. Almost.

_"Hello?" All she could hear was the sound of someone's breathing. It was starting to freak her out. "I can hear you… Who is this." That's when she heard his laugh. She'd know it anywhere. "Jax…."_

_"Hi Tare." His voice was slurred, though she could still understand him._

_"Are you okay? You sound a little strange.."_

_He laughed. "I'm just drunk with some of the guys." _

_When things like this happened, she wondered why she even bothered with him at all. She had enough going on that she really, really didn't want to deal with a drunken Jax. "Oh that's lovely.. Did you want something?"_

_"Just you. Only you." _

"_Jax…"_

"_Why don't you get that it's you? You're the person that's going to make me better."_

"_I don't want you to depend on me that way."_

"_That's what girlfriends are for."_

"_Jax, no." Her voice was sterner this time. She just wanted to get this through his head. Or else they would go around in circles forever. "You need to be okay first."_

"_I want you back."_

_"We've talked about this…" _

_"Yeah, well I'm better." _

_"No, Jax it's obvious that you aren't."_

_His reply was just barely above a whisper. "You use to call me Jackson." _

_"Maybe we can talk when you aren't wasted, okay?" _

_"I don't know if I ever loved you."_

_Tara bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from crying. She wasn't going to sit here and take this from him. "Goodnight Jackson." _

Even if hearing that hurt her, she knew it was probably true. Some days she wondered if what she had felt for him was even love. But she knew that he probably didn't love her. Tara was just the first one to show him compassion. And not have it be because of whom he was, who he would be someday. He needed people to show him that it's okay to be happy and love again.

She felt that once. Anna had been her saving grace after her mom had died. Look how well that had turned out for her. Tara didn't want that to be her and Jax in a few years.

Tara looked down at her schedule and smiled. English was still her first class. She was thrilled about that. Start off the day the right way. To her, it was funny that the teacher they had the year before had been replaced. Passing that classroom, it was now a female teacher. Serves him right.

When she walking to her seat, she walked past Opie and sat behind him. Leaning over her desk, she pushed his back and laughed. "I could get used to this."

"Don't be a pest now, Tare." He teased.

"Don't try and take all of my fun away."

"It's no fun for me."

"Oh like you won't find ways to annoy me?"

"Maybe you'll have someone else to bug." He turned and nodded at Jax.

She smiled a little at Jax as he sat next to her. Opie gave him and look which he only responded to with a shrug. They always had conversations by just looking at each other. It was annoying. Though, she was happy that Jax wanted to be beside her.

Just like old times. Only a little different though.

"Jax." She turned and greeted him.

He gave her a tight smile before leaning over and talking to Opie. As that happened she tried to conceal how hurt she was. They hadn't seen each other in weeks and he ignores her? Maybe it was true, he didn't love her. Tara noticed the teacher walk into the room and close the door. As happy as she was to come back to school…it was going to be a long day.

Her next two classes went smoothly. There was really no one in them that she was friendly with. So she'd have some work to do. She was determined to have friends. Even if she wanted to forgive Anna, she knew that, her chapter in her life had come to a halt. Time to start new.

The girl next to her seemed like she was nice enough.

"Tara right?"

"Yeah, that's me. Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Cassie."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"I have a question though."

"Shoot."

"You haven't had sex with Jax Teller right?"

The girl gave her a confused look before shaking her head. "No…not into that bad boy biker thing."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

"No, no. It's okay. I heard about everything that happened last year. I wouldn't want to be friends with another person like that either." She smiled at her and started to turn back to reading the syllabus.

"Yeah…You're right." Tara turned back to hers as well.

"But, you know I'm not like that. Total friend material."

"Thanks, Cassie." She smiled over at her.

"So…please tell me that you'll be good at anatomy?" She gave her a horrified face.

Tara laughed and nodded. "I think I'll do really well."

"Oh good, so hi, best friend!" The blonde gleefully giggled.

"It looks like it's going to be a wonderful friendship!"

Both of them talked back and worth for the rest of the class. It left Tara rather happy. She was glad that she had someone that was willing to be her friend. When the bell rang, the two girls parted in their ways. She was feeling pretty good about this. It was possible that she made a new friend.

With a smile on her face, she walked into her algebra and was met with blue eyes. He pointed to the seat across from him and then at the seating chart that was drawn on the board. "You sit right here."

"Oh wow, I don't know how I'll ever concentrate." She rolled her eyes and sat down and looked at him.

He shrugged and gave her a smile. Tara just glared at him. What the hell? Did he have a multiple personality disorder? "Is everything okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah, why are you whispering?"

"I—I don't really know to be honest."

Jax laughed before they had to turn their attention to the teacher as the class started. It was going to be a long year when she hated math as much as she did. When the bell rang, he waited for her at the door. "Come on, you can eat lunch with Opie and I."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Would you rather eat alone?" He raised a brow.

She opened her mouth to say something before closing it again. Instead she shook her head and followed him outside to where she was almost positive Opie would be. She wanted a friendship like theirs. They were almost always together. It was really unfair.

She tried to sneak up behind Opie but he grabbed her instead. Which he received a squeal from the brunette. For the first time, Jax didn't look like he was jealous of the two of them. Maybe he is starting to become a different person.

"Opie, I was supposed to scare you."

"Well you aren't very sneaky."

She rolled her eyes and sat down. Jax sat down next to her and she smiled as she held her dress down from blowing up. As she pulled out her lunch, she listened to the two guys talk.

"Did you hear about the car Clay's got Tig working on?" Jax asked.

"No, I didn't."

"It's a 65 mustang."

"Oh the red one?" Opie leaned over to get a better look at Jax.

"Yeah, black stripe."

"Such a good lookin' car."

Tara took a bite of her sandwich and started to zone out. This wasn't what she had been expecting but it didn't matter it was better than being alone.

"How's the bike coming along?"

"I realized a few more parts that needed to be bought. So I had Gemma order those."

"Cool, tell me when you want my help."

"It'll probably be when the rest of the parts get here."

"So like a couple of days?"

"Yeah, we need to get back to work."

"Your lazy ass is the one that wanted to stop for a while."

"Yeah, yeah." Jax rolled his eyes.

Tara looked between the two of them confused. "Bike?"

They both looked down at her like they had forgotten that she was there with them too. Jax flushed a bit and looked down at his sandwich. Tara automatically reached for his hand and looked over at Opie.

"Jax and I are rebuilding his old man's bike. It was completely ruined in the accident." He explained.

Tara looked at Jax and smiled. "You are? I think that's great. "

"You do?" He looked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, it'll be a great way to find closure."

"I was hoping it would make me feel better."

"I hope it works. Now tell me all about this bike."

Jax's face lights up as he started to explain it to her. What it will look like, the color, everything. It didn't matter if she didn't understand most of it. She was just happy that she could be with him and listen.

Being without him wasn't as easy as she thought that it would have been. It wasn't even that they didn't see each other because several times they'd meet up with Opie and hang out. A few times she'd break and sneak through his window.

_Tara was having a hard time falling asleep. After enough time spent tossing and turning, she decided to go for a little walk. By the time she was standing outside of his house, she knew that she was right where she wanted to be._

_There had only been a few times before this that she had climbed through his window. It was only a little difficult that his room was upstairs. Though, she had become really good at climbing the tree by his window. She was lucky that Jax left this window open during the summer. Climbing inside, she noticed Jax sit up alerted by it._

"_It's just me Jax."_

"_I was hoping it would be."_

"_Do other girls crawl through your window at 2 am?"_

"_No only you, sweetheart." His eyes flickered with a look of longing. It pained her to know what was going through his mind. But she knew that it was best to keep this a one night thing. Not talk about their feelings. Tara was just really in need of him. She wanted to sleep in his arms._

"_I like to hear that."_

"_I'm surprised Gemma didn't wake up with all the noise."_

_Tara looked at the door and back him with a playful smirk. "Well we could always make some more noise to wake her."_

"_I think I like what you're suggesting." His smile grew as her giggling filled his room. "C'mere."_

_Tara smiled before she cuddled into his side. Before either of them had the chance to say anything, they leaned in, pressing their lips together. Feeling him grab hair at the nape of her neck and hold her in place, she groaned softly into the kiss. He pulled her back to look at her and she felt her need well up inside of her._

"_Jax," she whispered._

_At that he laid her down and straddled her hips before capturing her lips again. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she reached under his shirt and started to push it up while she ran her hands up his back. Sitting up, he pulled his shirt over his head before leaning back in._

"_I need you so badly." He murmured against her lips._

_Tara wound her legs around him. "I'm yours, always yours," she mumbled back._

_That was the only reassurance he needed to mash their lips together._

Tara couldn't regret that night if she wanted to. Walking out to the cutlass, she looked over her shoulder when she heard a bike. That was a sound that she loved more than anything. When she saw him, she smiled at him and waved.

This was going to be a good year. She could feel it. No one was going to walk over her anymore. Not unless they were up to a fight. Things were looking good with Jax, too. Rebuilding JT's bike might be the best thing for him.

Though she hated what was going on right now. All she wanted was to be in his arms again. Pulling open the door, she got in. She was ready to go home to sleep this off. Tara thought to herself; _I would take it back._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I should update every Monday or Tuesday so you're all aware. Thank you for all of the support on the first chapter it's good to be back. Keep on reading and reviewing! Here you go guys!**

**''_I hear your name in certain circles and it always makes me smile._**

**_I spend all my time thinking about you and it's almost driving me wild."_**

Thursday, September 8th 1993

* * *

For the first week in English, they were told to write about how they spent their summers and they'd share by the end of the week. Now it was Thursday and they were finishing up so that they could start to share. She had a hard time trying to explain how she spent her summer because most of it was trying to take care of her Dad.

"So what did you do this summer, Tara?" Opie turned around and asked her.

She responded in response, "I helped my dad most of the time." It wasn't how she wanted to spend her summer, though she didn't really know what else she would have done. At least he had kept her company. "That and I worked a little bit. Hung out with you two on occasion"

"How is he doing?" Jax asked.

Turning to look at him she shrugged again. It seems that he's just gotten worse in other aspects. "He's been drinking a lot more. Darrell and I are trying to get him to start looking for another job."

"How ar—"

"Opie.." Jax warned him before he could finish that.

Tara smiled softly. "Dad and I are on welfare…and food stamps."

"Right." Opie looked at her apologetically.

"It's cool. So what did you guys do? Kill anyone?" A laugh escaped before she watched their reaction. It faded at that. Both Jax and Opie gave each other a look before looking at her. Then it hit her just what she had said and too who. "Wait, shit guys I wish joking!" She hissed.

Jax started to laugh followed by Opie. "You should have seen your face." "That was awesome." When they realized that they were both talking, they only started to laugh more.

"Mr. Teller, don't make me move you this early on in the school year." Their teacher looked their way with a disapproving look.

Tara looked at the teacher and smiled at her, happily. Even if she knew she was a part of the problem. It was still nice that she threatened to move Jax. Not that she wanted him to be away from her. She just thought it was funny.

"Don't look so amused, babe." His brow furrowed. As his eyes went from Tara to Opie, he frowned at how they were reacting.

Tara rolled her eyes at how he was being. The bad boy definitely didn't like to get called out on anything. "You're just upset that she called you out."

"She must really like Tara and I." Opie added as his laughter started to die out.

Jax and Opie both looked at her and once they all were more calmed down though, the guys couldn't believe that she really believed them.  
Opie said "you do realize how gullible you are right?" He tried really hard not to start laughing again.  
"You do realize who you are right? It would be completely normal for you guys to kill somebody for all I know," she rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

While Jax looked at her like he couldn't believe what she is saying to him though he knew that was partly true someday both of them are going to have to kill for the club. He just shrugged.  
"Hey now Tara that's not what the club is about..." Opie defended the club like any future member would.  
Tara tilted her head and looked from one to the other with narrowed eyes. "So nobody in the club has ever killed anybody? Well I find that hard to imagine."  
"Can you guys actually tell me why we're talking about this? It's really know of Tara's business about what the club does or doesn't now is it?" Jax practically growled at the two of them.  
Times like these were why she didn't want to be with Jax. He thought the answer was just some intimidating answer or a smoldering look. Tara looked down her paper she really didn't want to be in this conversation anymore. It wasn't that she didn't get it. The town had their ideas on what the club did and she had always assumed that they were right. "Sorry I asked." she picked up her pencil and started writing.  
"Tara—" Jax started but she wasn't going to let him finish. Sure he might have realized that she was upset but that doesn't mean she was just going to up and forgive him for the way he was acting. Plus she knew if this conversation continued it was just going to get worse.  
"Just don't Jax I get that no one in the world really knows what the club actually is about you guys don't want people knowing what you do. I know it's none of my business. So let's get back to work." Though, most of the town was well aware of their behavior. How if people go missing it was probably at the hands of the Sons.  
"Come on Tara, don't be like that you know I didn't mean that it that way." Jax started to lean closer to her desk to try and grab her attention.  
"Jax maybe you should leave her alone." Opie said to his best friend.  
Tara rolled her eyes at them. "Are you serious right now? I'm trying to finish this. I don't care about what I want your club does it's not like the town it doesn't already know what you guys do."  
"We just dont want you to think-" Jax stopped not knowing what to say.  
She sighed. " I know that you didn't mean anything by it. Just know that you don't have to follow them. You are a good person. I don't want to see you become what they are." Tara looked down at her paper and start writing again this time neither of them tries to get her attention.  
About 15 minutes later the teacher got up in front of class and said "okay everyone it's time to start sharing if you don't share today you will be sharing tomorrow." so they listen to people tell them about how they spend their summers so them were funny. While others just made Tara roll her eyes. She really didn't like some of the people in this class then again she didn't like a lot of people in this town.  
"Okay Opie you are you going to share and it will be the last one for today." The teacher said before sitting down.  
Tara and Jax watched as Opie stood up with his paper in hand. "I spent my summer fixing up cars and bikes at the shop. It's pretty cool getting to learn how all of these things work. What makes them go. I also hung out with my best friend Jax. That is really all I did this summer, though the highlight was probably fixing up an old bike that I got ruined in a wreck it's not finished yet but is going to look really good when it it's so yeah I guess that was my summer. " he shrugged before sitting back down.

Tara knew that the bike he was talking about had to be JT's. She couldn't wait for to be finished up. The guys were to be really proud of it and she was really proud of them.  
"Okay the rest of you be prepared to share tomorrow. Have a good rest the day." she excused them as the bell rang.

Tara gathered her things and got up, the guys on either side of her. She was really glad that she had the two of them for friends. Opie was like a big protective brother to her and Jax? Well she still hoped he'd be something more. When she got to her class she smiled at them as they walked a few rooms over to their next class.

Friday September 9th 1993

The next morning, she woke up with a smile on her face. So far she'd survived. After she got through with this day, her first week of junior year would be over. On some level she knew that it was going to be a really good year for her. At least that's what she was hoping.

As good of a mood she woke up, she really didn't want to pull herself out of her bed. The warmth of her sheets was so inviting and comforting. Rolling over to her side, she pulled her blankets up to her shoulders for a few more minutes. Once she couldn't stay in bed a second longer, she pulled herself out of bed.

Tara noticed just how much of a mess she had made throughout the week while looking for outfits. That pulled a groan out since she knew that she would have to clean it up this weekend. She grabbed some clothes and went to get ready. Pulling on her jeans and top, she finished off her look with a braid and a pair of black converse.

Before she left, she checked on her dad to make sure that he would be okay. She made a mental note to call Darrell after school to see if there was a job at the bar for her dad. If she didn't get him off the couch soon, there was going to be a problem. By the time she made it to school, she walked into English with a minute to spare.

"You're almost late there Knowles." Opie teased as she passed by him.

"Yeah, yeah. " She rolled her eyes as she sat down.

"Sleep in?" The teasing smile on Jax's face was enough to make her heart race.

"I guess I did stay in bed longer than I meant to."

"At least you made it here on time."

"Don't I always?" She smirked over at him and he rolled his eyes in response.

Tara kept zoning in and out of her classmates talking. Most of it was beaches and family vacations. It just reminded her that when she had to share that hers was going to be drastically more boring than all of theirs. At one point, she felt an elbow hit her arm; she glared over at Jax while he simply smirked.

"Mr. Teller, why don't you go ahead and share." The teacher asked barely looking up.

"I'd rather not." He replied. Everyone turned to look at him and people started to whisper throughout the room.

"Hmm, I guess what I had heard was right. No more of that though. It's time to share."

Jax just shook his head and he looked over at Tara, searching for some sort of answer.

Tara leaned over close to him and whispered, "Jax, why don't you just do it? It would make it all easier..."

"No. I'm not sharing." He said impassively. It was obvious that he was trying to hide something.

"You aren't going to participate?" The teacher gave him one last chance when he shook his head. "Fine, you can get out then."

Jax nodded and grabbed all of his things before heading out of the classroom. People were starting to talk louder what was going on. Tara just wanted to zone all of it out. Though, not even she knew what was causing his behavior.

When she noticed that he left this paper on the desk, she leaned over to grab it. Tara wanted to know what was causing him to react this way. Was his summer really bad and he didn't want anyone to know? Surely Opie would have told her about that. Wouldn't he? Her eyes scanned the words written in his scrawl. It caused her heart to tug painfully.

Getting up with the paper in her hand, she ran out of the room. She barely even heard Mrs. Swinehart's calls after her. All that mattered was getting to Jax and finding out what this meant. If anything, she knew Jax would just go to the clubhouse, so she hoped to get outside before he left.

Stepping outside, she frowned as she heard the roar of his bike. He was already pulling out of the school. Her answers would have to wait. Before she turned to walk to class before she got into any more trouble. She re-read his words. Nearly crying as she did so.

Her last thought as she walked back into the classroom was; _Jax I feel that way too. _When she walked back into the room, the teacher glared at her. So she just shrugged.

"I had to go to the bathroom. Sorry, Mrs. Swinehart." Tara lied even if she knew that her teacher wasn't going to believe that.

Folding the paper, she stuck it in her binder, so she wouldn't lose it. All day it would be a distraction to her. After her class with Carrie, she stopped paying attention all together. She even made sure to hide in the bathroom at lunch. There was no way that she was read to talk to Opie about this. Tara didn't even know if she was ready to talk to Jax about it. But she knew that she needed to. It would help. Maybe they'd be okay. All of these thoughts pledged her. Seeing Jax wouldn't come soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the wait! But here it is. The next chapter will be updated on Monday, promise. Also you'll have to wait to see what he wrote for a later chapter. Sorry! ;D Keep up the follows/favorites/reviews it warms my heart to see! Enjoy. **

"_**With every small disaster, I'll let the waters still.**_

_**Take me away to someplace real."**_

_Late, Friday September 9__th__, 1993_

Tara lay in bed with her blankets pushed down at her ankles and her phone sitting on the pillow beside her head. She turned to look at, her hand itching to pick it up. It was tempting to just call him. Instead she rolled onto her side and let out a sound of utter frustration. All she wanted was the answers.

As if she needed a reminder about what he wrote, she leaned forward and struggled to find the paper in the tangle of sheets. Once it was in her hand her eyes see ached for any new words. It was exactly the same though. It still said those same words.

Giving in she grabbed the phone ready to call him. But yet again, she presses end as she dialed the number. This has been a constant pattern for the young girl. Over and over she's dialed that number. Each time she hung up. She didn't have the courage to ask the questions that needed an answer.

Leaning over to her bedside table, she set the paper down inside one of the drawers. It was a way to keep her from stressing out about it. Not that it worked at all. Upon the phone going off, she hit her head on the table as she was frantic to get it.

"God damnit." She held her head as she answered the phone. "Hello."

"Hey, Tara." The voice was one she hadn't heard in a while.

"Anna, hi."

"So I..I know that you and I haven't really talked since you came over but.."

"What's going on Anna?" Tara asked while she rubbed her forehead.

"I'm at this party." That explains why it was so loud in the background. She just wished that the girl would spit it out already. The brunette wasn't interested in her games.

"Do you need me to come and get you?" Tara rolled her eyes. It would be like her former best friend to call and ask for a ride.

"No..Just Jax is here and I thought that make you'd want a heads up." The girl giggled. "I thought you could come in some hot outfit and get him back."

Tara let out a sigh. Leave it to Anna to meddle into her relationship with Jax when they weren't even together anymore. It just annoyed her. The truth of the matter is that if Anna had stayed out of it in the first place she would of had him still. "Anna why don't you go ahead and go after him?"

"I wouldn't do that to you, TareBear." Anna squealed and talked to someone else before going back to Tara. "I'm trying to help…I don't—I don't want you hurting anymore."

"Should of thought of that—" Before she could finish Anna cut her off.  
"He's here with someone else, Tara."

Tara felt her heart beat out of her chest at that. It was painful for her to even think about. Looking down at her sweatpants, she bit her lip as she contemplated going and seeing it for herself. Hearing her Dad snore in the living room, she glanced down at the piece of paper before closing her eyes.

"I'll be there soon." With that she hung up.  
The brunette held the phone in her hand for a minute before throwing it into the tangled blankets. Walking over to her closet she pushed things aside until she found what she was looking for.

Pulling on her combat boots, she smiled at her reflection. The tight red dress Anna gave her the first time they went to a party still fit perfectly. It looked even better than it once had.

Not wanting to chance waking up her Dad, she moved to her window, and climbed out of it. The house wasn't too far away from her house. Just a street or so away, perks of living in a smaller town.

The night was cold on her bare legs but she knew soon that she would be overly hot inside. She walked into the party and shoved her way through the house. On her way to find, Anna, she picked up a cup and took a drink from it. She made a face because she didn't enjoy the vodka brand but she shrugged it off. Tonight she knew that she needed to drink.

"Where are you?" She mumbled quietly to herself.

Looking around, she took in the sight of couples making out all over the place. She kept looking to assure herself that none of them were Jax. She didn't know how well she could handle seeing him with someone else. _He's not yours to worry about Tara._ Tara shook the thought out of he head before a new one took it's place. Don't_ you remember that you pushed him away? _Rubbing her hand across her forehead she pushed away those thoughts.

Tara felt a hand reach out and grab her shoulder and she jumped. When she turned around she let out a sigh of relief when she saw Anna and not some creep. Parties kind of sucked when she got paranoid that she'd get attacked. Especially since she was alone and wearing this dress.

"I wasn't sure that you'd come."

"I need to see it for myself, Anna." She yelled over the noise.

"You look hot. That dress always looked better on you." Anna smiled at her.

"Thanks for giving it to me." Tara shifted her weight as she noticed how awkward things are between them. Taking a drink from the cup she waited for something to happen that was going to change how they were with each other.

"So I just wanted to say that I really miss you at school."

Tara frowned. "I miss you too, Anna but you'll make new friends." She smiled.

"Yeah you're alw—-" Anna's sentence drifted off when some from behind her her had caught her eye. She looked for a minute before she looked away and back at her friend.

"Hey what's going on?" Tara looked around.

"Oh it was nothing. Thought someone was showing their ass." She laughed.

Seeing what Anna was looking at, she took a deep breath as she worked up the courage to turn and look. A huge part of her was scared at what she was going to see. After reading what he wrote and feeling that it was sincere, it would break her to see him with someone else. It would mean that it was all a big lie.

Her jaw clenched when she saw that girl dancing all over Jax.

"Tara!" Anna called as she watched her friend storm off but it was no use. The brunette wasn't going to listen to her. Not now.

Seeing a skank with little clothing on with him made her snap. If he wanted a fight, he was sure as hell going to get one. Tara was done trying to be the bigger person her. Moving up behind her, she grabbed a fist full of red hair and pulled back until she released Jax.

The glare she got from him was menacing but she gave him a look right back. The girl slapped Tara's arm away. "What the hell is your issue?"

"Don't you know?" She moved closer to the girl. "You are."

Tara got pushed back as she glanced up at Jax. From the away he turning to leave, she knew he wasn't going to stop her. That he really didn't even care.

There was starting to be a bit of a crowd. People knew that Tara got into fights a lot during her freshman year, they just expected her to do something now too. She wished she could walk away but she couldn't. Even if she didn't understand why she couldn't walk away. Before it was about her Dad and now…It was about a boy one that she wasn't even with anymore. Though Tara didn't want to play nice anymore.

Tara felt the girl grip her shoulder, clawing her skin. At that all her attention was brought back to the girl and she pulled her hair. Yanking it painfully. "Stay away from Jax."

"He isn't yours to control." She murmured in pain as she tried to push her away. Tara ended up losing her balance and fall backwards. "You'd be good to remember that. The girl straddled Tara and slapped her. The brunette moved her leg up and tried to kick her away from her.

"Get off of me!" She felt the girl move away from her so she only grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back down. She felt the scratches on her face as she tried to hit the girl.

Tara wanted to scream as she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her off of the other girl. For a second, she struggled but eventually gave up and walked with him, grumbling to herself as he kept his arm tightly wound around her waist.

The two of them walked outside and then he let go of her. He walked forward and ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair. In her opinion, it was getting too long. But she probably wasn't entitled to that. Not anymore at least. Crossing her arms, she watched as he had some sort of internal battle.

"Why the hell did you do that." He pointed towards the door. She blinked at him hoping that the venom in his voice would drain. That the loving man would appear. No such luck. "I am not yours."

At this point, Tara was void of any emotions. It wasn't healthy for her to stress out about all of this. She nearly snorted as she remembered the English assignment. "Have you really ever stopped being mine?" She looked up at him and shrugged.

Jax stared at her. Neither teen daring to make the next more. They didn't have to though. It was almost like gravity was pulling the two of them together. Before they knew it, Jax was grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her into a searing kiss. A moan of protest was released before she gave into the intensity of the kiss.

Whether it was that they hadn't kissed lately or that he was drunk, it was one she was going to remember. It was much like their first kiss. A little rough but she knew the passion was still there. It caused her body to quake with need. Her lips parted as she moaned and he took full advantage to run his tongue along her bottom lip before sliding it inside.

Her arm went around his waist and she pulled him closer to her, wanting to feel his body against her own. After a few minutes of tongues exploring the other, Jax pulled away from her despite her efforts to keep him to her. She let out an annoyed sound and glared up at him. With one look, Jax turned and walked away from her.

Giving Jax's back a bewildered look that he was just going to leave after that moment, she called after him, "Why are you walking away?"

His movements stilled before he turned back to her. The anger had drained from his eyes. Giving her a shrug, he replied."Because nothing has changed. I'm still just as fucked up as before." After saying that, he turned to head towards his bike.

"Jax!" She let out a strangled cry. When he didn't turn around, she walked to the wall and slumped down against it. It seems like this entire thing just made it worse for her. Not better. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she rested her head on her knees as she heard the bike's engine die out. "You wrote that you missed me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it guys! I'm loving all of the feedback. I'm writing the next chapter and it's going to start getting really good soon! Enjoy!**

"_I nearly lost my mind. I held on so tight._

_And now I know that I was blind."_

_Early Saturday, September 10__th__ 1993_

After realizing that he'd left her at a party, he felt panicky. It wasn't an emotion that he was really use to feeling. Then again she brought out a lot of foreign emotions. Rolling off his bed he picked up a sweatshirt from the back of his desk chair and headed downstairs. The teen skipped a step each time as he ran down the staircase. Still being impaired from the beers he had, Jax almost took a tumble down them a few times. Though, each time he would catch himself.

Once he finally reached the bottom, he grabbed his keys and was out the door. Hopefully he'd get home before Gemma because he didn't bother to stop and lock the door. Not that they'd realize. When they didn't see his bike they'd probably start going at it. "Fucking pervert," he mumbled to himself. Shaking all thoughts of his mom and Clay out of his head he started up the bike and kicked up.

All things considered, he thought his night went really well. Not that he enjoyed to hear how broken she sounded as he walked away but they still kissed. The way he knew she had tried to stay strong to prove she wasn't weak but the crack in her voice was evident. It had almost been enough to make him turn around.

He wouldn't let himself though. It just filled him with joy that Tara still wanted more from him. A sense of relief flooded him. And now, he wanted to be someone that would be good for her. Jax just didn't know if he had it in himself to do that.

Once he got onto his bike, he took off towards his house. Most of the guys are probably still at the clubhouse. Especially, since he screwed up with Tara. Right then and there the girl he loved was willing to take him back and he walked away.

He turned down the road and was about to go back to the party. Though once he got closer, he turned another way and started to head to the Winston's. Jax wanted his best friend right now. He would help him fix all of this.

Jax knew that he was only going to end up hurting Tara again. He wasn't good enough for her. Just like the he hadn't been the first time, it all frustrated him. The person he was before. Jax was done with mindless fucks. He had what he wanted and it was worth fighting for.

All he wanted was to prove to not only him but her that he was going to be different. It was time for that to happen, if that was even possible now. Tonight proved that he was the same as he was before and he got caught. It wasn't fair to her. Not when she was the one that wanted him to change. The least he could do was check that she was okay

"Since you ran away like a moron." He muttered to himself. Pulling up to the Winston house he smiled when he saw that Opie's light was on. That was a good thing. He wasn't up to dragging him out of the clubhouse. All the guys would try to get him to stay so they'd have someone to mess with. Jax wasn't in the mood to be the whipping boy.

Opening the door without bothering to knock, he started to Opie's room. "Opie." He called to let his friend know that it was just him. When he got to the room, Opie was leaning over in his chair so he could try to see Jax.

"What're you doing here?" He asked with a smirk. "I thought you had a party to go to."

"Tara hit the girl." He shrugged as he leaned against the door frame with a huff.

"Thatta girl." Opie encouraged while his friend rolled his eyes. Jax was well aware of how he felt about this mess.

"We kissed and I left her…Wanna check on her for me?" He gave his friend an almost apologetic look.

Opie stood up and grabbed his jacket while he shook his head. "What's with the two of you and just leaving the other?"

Jax followed as Opie started to head towards the bikes. "Don't think we really like being open.."

The friend rolled his eyes. "What makes you think that?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Where is this party?"

"Claytons." Jax got on his bike while Opie was already on his.

"You should be doing this." With that Opie took off to go and clean up his best friends mess.

**Tara's POV**

As soon as she was certain that tears weren't going to stream down her face, she pushed herself up off the ground. She smoothed down her dress and plastered a smile onto her face. There was no way that she was going to allow him to walk all over her.

Since she was already nice and dressed for the occasion she walked back into the party. There was a slight stingy on her face. It only burned when she thought about it. Seems the other girl got her face pretty good.

The blonde came running over when she noticed Tara. "Hey! Are you okay?" Her friend reached for her face and tilted it up so she could look at the scratches. "Ouch. They don't look too deep though."

"They only sting when I remember that they're there." The girl shrugged. "What happened to her anyways?"

Anna's eyebrows rose at the question. "Ready for round two?"

"Not tonight. A drink though!" She looked around before she took off. Anna was close by. "I just want to have some fun. Wanna dance with me?"

"Of course, babe, let's go!" The bubbly blonde took her by the hand and led her towards the crowd. For the first time that night, Tara allowed herself to let go of the tension and just have a good time.

The girls caught a lot of guys attention because of how they're dancing with each other. Over the years they got comfortable with touch. It's not like anything had happened between each other but they could have some fun dancing together.

Tara let out a giggle as she felt Anna grind on her. As the girls swayed together, she looked around the room. Catching the eye of a guy, she smiled and whispered into Anna's ear.

"I'm going to go and get another drink." She swallowed the last bit of the one she still had before moving away.

"I see where you're looking!" Anna laughed though; she was already dancing with someone else. Tara thought that maybe, Anna could still be a good friend when she wanted to go to parties and have fun. Though she should try and hang out with Carrie and see if they got along well.

Reaching where the drinks were, she smiled when someone grabbed the cup she was going for. Looking up she found herself staring into big brown eyes. They were very inviting.

The drink was extended to her. "I'm Devin."

"Tara." She took the drink from him and took a sip. She was still looking at him above the rim of the cup.

"You know I've always found it so hot to see a girl kick another girl's ass." His brow rose as his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Yeah? I think I may know of some girl that did that earlier." Tara found herself smirking in reply.

"Mmm I'd be interested in meeting with her." His eyes fell to her lips.

"I think I can arrange that.." She bit her lip.

He held out his hand for her to take. Taking a big drink from her cup, she placed her hand in his and let him lead her wherever. Devin ended up taking her a room that was less occupied. He pressed her back against the wall.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the way that he was looking at her. Devin had begun to stroke her cheek softly before cupping it and bring his lips down to her own. She watched him carefully as he did so. The feeling of his lips against hers was satisfying enough.

It was easy to pretend that this wasn't someone different. Even, if he wasn't nearly as good of a kisser as Jax. Then again the kiss they broke up pair had was something special. It wasn't something she could shake as she felt another kissing her.

When she opened her eyes, she scanned his much of his face as she was able to. In that moment she felt as if this was wrong. These arms weren't the ones meant to embrace her, those lips weren't supposed to mesh with her own.

She tightly closed her eyes. With them closed she could at least pretend that it was Jax kissing her. Tara felt his tongue probing at her lips, so she parted them to grant in access. Her arms wrapped around his neck, running her hand through the bottom of his hair.

Opie grabbed her arm and pulled her away before punching Devin. Tara blinked back her surprise and found herself looking around the room to see if her blonde was around. Disappointment filled her when she realized it was just Opie.

"What the hell dude?" Devin yelled as he held onto his face.

"Stay away from Tara." With that he grabbed her by the arm and started to pull her away.

"I think she can make her own choices." Devin defended her.

"Devin…please don't…I don't want him to call for back up."

Opie snorted. "He'd be a lot more pissed off, Tara."

Tara glared up at him and pulled away from him. "Tell him not to leave me like that again and maybe he can have a reason to be pissed."

"And you had a reason to hit that girl?"

"Just take me home." She mumbled angrily when she realized it wasn't much different than how she had acted earlier.

Opie nodded towards the door and Tara turned and started to walk to it. She felt him by her side so she shot Devin a look. It wasn't going to work out anyways. Her heart belonged elsewhere.

"I am so mad at you right now."

"He's a sleezebag. Fuck you and dump you type of guy."

"Like you and Jax are any better?" She retorted.

"That's beside the point."

"No it's not! You didn't see the way Jax kissed me then walked away."

"Kinda like you've fucked him twice and left?" He handed the helmet to her.

She took it and placed it on her head, never taking her glaring eyes away from him. "Jackass." She mumbled.

"Get on the bike sweetheart."

"Fine." She got onto the back and he took off.

Tara loved getting to ride, it just felt odd when she was on the back of someone else's bike. Riding made her want to snuggle up close to the person in front of her yet, she really didn't feel that way towards Opie.

When they got to her house, she got right off of the bike. She almost tossed the helmet at him. "You okay?" He asked as he stood up and got off the bike.

"Yeah…I'ts been a long 9 months is all."

"It's been hard on him too. He's been trying so hard to be whatever you want him to be."

That stung to hear from Opie. It hadn't really hit her until now that what she had asked was unrealistic. Sure he needed to find himself, who he was supposed to be but who is to say that he can't do that with her? Tara didn't want him to change. Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked away from him. "I really screwed up."

"He still loves you, Tara…You guys just need to talk. Tell him how you feel. Jax doesn't think he's good enough for you." Opie explained as he moved to wrap his arms around her. "If you want him...He'll be there."

Tara nodded before pulling away from him. She looked away and she thought that she could see Jax's bike across the road. But she couldn't see enough through the tears. "I'm so worried I'm not enough for him."

"Tara, Jax would do anything for you. Be anyone you wanted."

"But I'm never going to fit in to the club around thos—"

"Don't you realize that you're changing already? The change around the clubhouse will come naturally." He laughed a bit. "Plus, sweetheart, you've got a long time before you have to worry about being an old lady."

Tara wiped her face with the back of her arm and sniffed loudly. It earned her a disgusted face. "Old lady?"

"Wife or serious girlfriend to a member. Everyone involved knows to respect them." He explained.

"Gemma."

"Yeah, or Luann—my mom at one point."

"Someday they'll know not to mess with Jax if you're around." He shrugged.

"If I stay around long enough."

"Yeah…who's to say you'll be in love with him in a couple a years."

"No one…I guess I just need to enjoy every moment that I do have with him." Tara looked down at the ground and kicked the grass.

"Just talk to him. I know that you both still want each other." He smiled before giving her a nod. "You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, I just need to go and sleep this off. Get the taste of him out of my mouth."

"I could help you with that." He smirked and grabbed her around the waist, playfully.

"No way in hell, Winston." She pushed him away before walking away. For a minute, she stopped and turned to see if the bike was still there. It was. It filled her with a hopeful joy. There was still a chance that it would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This is my favorite chapter so far! Remember to review and subscribe! Enjoy you guys. **

"_**I'm coming up only to hold you under.**_

_**And I'm only coming up to show you're wrong."**_

When Tara had woke up the morning after, she felt like she got hit by a train. It wasn't even because she was hung over. It was mostly because her face stung from where she was scratched and her hair from where it was pulled. Though, she felt like she deserved far worse than she had experienced.

Tara pulled herself out of bed, she felt an ache in her muscles. The brunette reached her arms high above her head. Between her shoulder blades stung with tension. She let her arms fall back to her sides as she rolled her neck and went for her door.

Just as she reached for the handle, she looked down. With a chuckle she turned around and went to her closet and stepped into her jeans. Jumping to get them over her hips. Now that she was dressed, she walked out to make coffee. When she reached the living room, she saw her Dad up and already with a cup in his hands.

"Good morning."

"Hey Dad. Darrell here?" She asked eyeing his cup.

"He was. Told me ta tell ya to stay outta trouble."

She nodded. "Don't I always?"

"No." He snorted in reply. "Also some people are at the door. I told 'em you'd be awake in a few minutes."

Tara gave him a confused look as she walked to the door. "You couldn't have let them in?" She opened the door to see Cassie and David standing there. A smile tugged at her mouth. "Sorry about my Dad guys…hopefully you weren't waiting too long."

"Nah, only a few minutes." He smirked at her.

"But we heard about last night…Actually I think the whole school has." Cassie told her with a shrug.

"Great."

"You totally love him."

"Cassie!" David scolded.

"It's okay…So why'd you guys come here? I would have found out tomorrow about all of this." She leaned against the door frame.

"We wanted you to be prepared. Felt as if you didn't need to be shocked tomorrow when you're what the school is talking about."

Tara ran a hand over her face. It was nice of them. But she really expected it. Ever since she hit Ima in class and started to hang around, Jax she was talked about. All she really wanted was to go back to being invisible.

"Plus we wanted to see if you wanted to go out to breakfast." David offered and Cassie nodded.

"Yeah! I almost forgot about that part. "

Tara smiled and nodded. "Let's go." She put her head inside the door and called. "Dad I'm leaving. Bye." Closing the door, she smiled at them . "You two are the best."

"We thought you'd need saving after last night."

"Dude you gotta stop hitting people," David joked with her as he bumped into her.

"Maybe one day." Tara agreed.

The three got into David's car and he started to drive off to the diner in town. They had the best breakfast food. Her mouth started to water just thinking about the hash browns that she could have. It had been a long time she actually went out with friends. She was glad she had the two of them.

They were seated inside, David at her side and Cassie sitting front of them. To her it was just easy to be around them.

"Is it bad I just want hash browns?" Tara asked.

"I just want a big freaking plate of pancakes." Cassie retorted.

"I'm the only one that wants something more, huh."

"It's because you're a guy." Tara elbowed him playfully.

"Guys eat more." Cassie agreed.

"Y'all wound me."

"You'll get over it."

The three of them all started to laugh. Most of the people there turned to look at them which only caused the girls to laugh harder.

After breakfast, David dropped her off at her house. Her Dad still seemed to be in a good mood. It was a good change from what she had become use to. Though, she still didn't know what to make of last night. Breakfast had been a great distraction. But not it was gone.

Picking the paper up from her bed her brow furrowed with anger. That was not true. Not even a little bit. It hurt her to think that he thought that. Tara spent most of her nights missing him to.

_I missed her all summer...I don't think she even cares anymore._

Maybe it was true. They still weren't ready to be with each other. Not until they learned to actually talk to one another. That was going to be key in them getting back together. Sure, she spent the summer avoiding him, mostly but that didn't mean that she didn't care.

She'd always care about Jax.

Tara started to think about everything that she had been doing. What was had led him to feel that way. He was the one that hurt her. Dropping down to her bed, she looked up at the ceiling. The pop corned walls drove her mad. They always gave her a feel of imperfection. It was almost like every time she would look at something that she hated, she picked herself apart. Tara would see the imperfectness in herself.

At that she rolled over onto her stomach, her eyes scanning her selves for a book that she might want to read. Seeing one of her favorites, she smiled and went to go and get it. It was something that she could read over and over again.

After an hour of reading, she didn't feel a change in her mood. She was still restless. That's when she saw the paper sitting on her floor. Leaning over her bed, she picked it up and also grabbed a pen. Two could play at this game.

Jackson's POV

Jax and Opie were sitting at the bar in the clubhouse, drinking while the guys were doing some run. Idiots left them there with all the beer. Not that many of them would care if they drank. Mostly Piney.

"Did ya hear that the Mayan's have been trailing some of the guys for a couple of months?" Opie asked his friend as he leaned against the counter.

"Shit I thought I saw a few of them 'round the place." Jax shrugged. "Wonder what they're doin"

"No idea but it's gonna get messy. "

"I really hope we don't go to war with 'em" Jax ran a hand through his hair. "I doubt Tara would listen to my pleas to watch her back anyways."

"Fuck she needs to learn some control. Last night was ridiculous."

"I know. Didn't think she'd care that much if I was dancin' with someone else." He brought his bottle up to his mouth and shook his head. "What happened when you went after her?"

When Jax looked over at Opie, it was obvious to him that he wasn't wanting to really say what had happened. All he had told him was that he got her home. Which he knew. He saw that.

Opie let out a sigh and shrugged. "She was making out with some asshole went I got there."

Jax gritted his teeth in frustration. "Great."

His friend rolled his eyes. "The two of you just need to fucking talk."

"Maybe." He mumbled pushing up from the stool.

"Where are ya going?"

"Home."

"Jax you really shouldn't let this bug you."

"Yeah, we aren't together. I know."

That's not what I meant."

"It's true though. I just need to suck it all up and get over her."

With that Jax turned away and made his way out of the clubhouse. Once he was on his bike, he took off towards his house. Straight to his house. No more swinging by Tara's house. He needed to stop that. He needed to remind himself that she didn't want him anymore.

Jax parked his bike off to the side and walked around the side of the house until he found the garage door. Opening it, he saw JT's bike. Well pieces of his dad's bike. Reaching for some parts, he began trying to work on it.

This was how he got his aggression out. Working with his hands always had a huge calming effect on him. It was like he was meant to work with bikes.

A few hours later, Gemma walked into the garage. "It's dinner time."

"Not hungry."

"Come on Jackson, the bike will be here when you're done." She told him.

"I'm fine right here."

Letting out a sigh Gemma walked back into the house. She came back to leave a plate of food for her son. After he was sure that everyone was in bed, he made his way to his room. Pulling his shirt over his head and kicking off his shoes, he plopped down onto his bed.

Tara's POV

Putting her foot in the crack, she heaved herself up and reached from the branch. Once she had a hold of it the branch, she swung her leg up and lifted herself onto it. Holding onto the base, she stood up and stepped onto the other branch. Lucky enough for her that he still had his window open.

Once Tara slid in, she saw him roll over and smile sleepily at her. Just that was enough to warm her heart. One of these days she was going to try and not wake him up. It wasn't her fault that she always seemed to stumble inside. He opened his arms and that's all the invitation she needed.

Kicking off her shoes she crawled into bed with him. The feel of his strong arms around her made feelings stir inside of her. Right here is where she belonged. That was what she was sure of. Soon the snores came from beside her and she turned her head to look at him.

Tara kissed his jaw and whispered to him. "I do care still."

Not being able to fall asleep quite as quick as he did. She looked around the room. Her curiosity was getting the best of her. There was something's that were different about it now. Some of the posters had changed. A band was replaced for another as well as a blonde, half naked, bimbo was traded out for a redheaded bimbo. Tara felt herself rolling her eyes as she felt Jax shift closer to her. His head was resting against her neck. The feeling of his warm breath sent a tingle through her skin. It was just enough to sooth her to sleep.

She woke up to someone nuzzling her neck, leaving soft kisses there as he did so. A smile tugged at her lips as she turned over in his arms. Jax brushed her hair away from her face and gave her a soft smile. Tara looked into his eyes, her smile unable to fade.

"Mornin' Darlin" Jax said in a sleepily drawl.

She blushed softly before shifting in his arms to reach into her back pocket. Pulling out the piece of paper, she set it on his bedside table before getting out of his bed. As she got to the window, she heard him say. "They left half an hour ago. You can use the front door."

She nodded. "See ya at school, Jax."

With that she climbed down the steps and left his house. Part of her wished that he had offered to give her a ride but she right now she needed to clear her mind. Plus he wouldn't have gotten to read what she wrote.

Tara crawled through the window and got ready for school. Her stomach was doing somersaults with uncertainty. When her toast was done, she put the corner into her mouth and was out the door. Throwing her stuff to the passenger seat she got in and started to drive off to school.

At her locker, she put away all of the textbooks and grabbed the book that they were assigned for English. That's when she felt him. Sometimes all it took was for him to walk into the room to know that he was around. That was one of those moments. She turned to look for him. Jax was walking towards her with reason. She bit her lip and swallowed the lump in her throat. Here it is.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I am so so sorry that it's taken awhile for me to update. I got sucked into Justified and couldn't stop myself and then I was really busy this past weekend. But I think you're all going to enjoy this one. It's even a little longer than usual. Thank you for standing by my stories and supporting them. It means a lot to me. Contuining to Subscribe/Favorite/Review. I smile every time I get a new one. Enjoy!**

"_Don't tell me love isn't something you won't try again._

_That's just not true."_

At her locker, she put away all of the textbooks and grabbed the book that they were assigned for English. That's when she felt him. Sometimes all it took was for him to walk into the room to know that he was around. That was one of those moments. She turned to look for him. Jax was walking towards her with purpose. She bit her lip and swallowed the lump in her throat. Here it is.

You're ready for this Tara, you know you are. She pepped herself up.

Tara was done with waiting for the two of them to figure out who they were. It was something they could do together. Whatever pain was holding him down, she could help him through it. There's already been such a change since him and Opie had started to fix his Dad's bike. If he kept going in that direction he'll be okay.

None of that really mattered to her anymore. She wanted him more than she's ever wanted anything. Since they've broken up, she's lost a light in her world and Tara doesn't want to live in the dark for any longer.

Closing her locker and holding the book tightly to her chest. She watched as he walked close to her. The look in his eyes was something that she had only seen a handful of times. One of which was when they'd had sex for the first time. They were twinkling with burning passion.

He stopped right in front of her with his jaw set. Tara expected him to say something to her but he was silent. By the looks of it Tara believed his breathing had quickened by the rise and fall of his chest. Jax held up a piece of paper. It had been crinkled since last week when she first picked it up.

"What is this?" He muttered to her.

Tara's eyes watered as she took a step towards him so she nearly pressed against him. The words that she had written under his were something she'd meant with all of her heart. She made eye contact with his blue orbs and smiled softly at him.

"My summer was really hard. I avoided the person I loved because I knew that I had screwed up. I spent my summer loving and missing you, Jackson." She felt the tears run down her cheeks. This was the first time she'd really been honest with anyone—even herself.

A soft smile appeared as he moved his thumb up to brush away the fallen tears. "Don't cry." Jax whispered to her before cupping her cheek with his hand. Tara took the final step closer to him.

His smile grew and he pulled her to him. His lips found hers and she melted into the kiss. This is where she was the happiest. Right here with him. Nothing was going to pull her away from him again. Jax was her forever. She was sure of it.

Despite the fact that they were in the hallway, she didn't want to pull away from him. It wasn't until she heard a throat clear that they broke apart. A teacher was standing near them with his arms crossed.

"PDA is not allowed, Mr. Teller, Ms. Knowles. Also, the two of you are going to have detention after school." The teacher told them and nodded for them to get going to class.

The two teens looked at each other and both started to laugh. They'd come full circle. It wasn't going to bug her having to go to detention not when, she'd have him there. Not when it's were they started. When Tara finally calmed down she peaked up at the teacher who looked none too pleased.

"Sorry Mr. Collins." She told him sweetly.

He shook his head and walked off.

"What crawled up his ass?" Jax asked, his hand finding hers and intertwining their fingers together. "Must be jealous I'm kissin' you."

Tara elbowed his side but a smile was still in place. There wasn't going to be much that would take it away. She was too damn happy right now. "Shut up."

He winked at her both he started to pull her in the direction of their class. The other students kept looking on with curiosity. It was going to get spread around like wildfire that they had been seen kissing. Even, if it was no one's damn business.

Then again, she wasn't going to be upset if this was talked about. Most people had been waiting for it to happen or thought that they'd already gotten back together. Though, Tara wasn't sure if that was the case. Her smile fell as she glanced over at him. Did this mean that they were together?

That'd be something she'd have to ask him.

When they walked into the room, Opie immediately looked down at their hands. He gave her a smirk and high fived Jax as they walked past him to their seats. Tara simply rolled her eyes as she sat down. Opie turned to talk to Jax and she pushed his head away, electing a laugh from them both.

Once the bell rang the teacher started to explain what they were going to be doing for the week. He gave them a writing prompt based on the book that they were currently reading. Personally Tara loved getting to _The Tales of Twin Cities. _It was such an amazing book. It would be easy for her to write about it.

Tara pulled out her composition notebook and pencil and started to write. She could hear the guys talking quietly, or trying to but she zoned them out to work on her essay. A piece of paper fell onto her desk and she turned her head to see a smirking Jax.

She opened up the folded piece of paper and read what he had written her. Her lips quirked up into a smile when she did. "So does this mean you're my girl?"

"I wouldn't like anything more." She wrote back before passing it back to him. Tara made sure to watch his reaction as he read it.

To see that smile grow was a beautiful thing. She'd do anything to see the happy glint in his eyes. He nodded at her and shoved the paper into his binder. With that both of them started to work on their papers again.

As the bell rang, they grabbed their stuff and walked out of class. Opie walked up to them but didn't say anything. It wasn't hard to tell that they didn't want this moment to be interrupted. He ended up turning to go to his next class.

Tara caught a glimpse of Cassie and David. Both of them gave her a confused look before Cassie smiled brightly and pulled David away. She turned back to Jax and smiled at him.

"Wanna get outta here?" He asked her.

"And do what exactly?" Tara's curiosity had been piqued.

"I dunno. Just go for a ride somewhere. She where it leads us."

"We gonna be back in time for detention."

He shook his head. "They can add on another day for all I care."

"Lead the way." She waved her hand in front of them.

"Alright." He told her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Just let me put my stuff in the cutlass before we go." She requested. He nodded and led her out towards the car.

Once she was there she unlocked the door and threw her back to the passenger seat. With her keys in hand, she closed the door and locked it back up.

"Didn't lock the keys in it this time."

She rolled her eyes. "It was one time that I did that Jax, once."

"Still had to come and rescue you."

"And you'll never let me live it down." She shook her head.

"Never." He agreed as he pulled her to him and kissed her.

As badly as she wanted to continue to kiss him, she knew that it was only a matter of time before some teacher walked by to see a couple of students trying to skip class. She knew better than to sit around the parking lot. Tara pulled away from him and shook her head. "Later."

A playful groan was pulled from his throat and she laughed as he dragged her over to the bike. Jax lifted the seat and grabbed the helmet from underneath. With a smirk he placed it on her head and fastened it. "There' you're good now."

Normally she would have come back with some comment about being able to do it herself but she didn't mind him trying to take care of her. It was nice to have someone to look after her for once. Tara got tired of being the person that always took care of everyone else.

She watched as Jax climbed onto the bike and then turned to look at her. His eyebrow rose as he waited for her to get on. Without a second thought, she swung her leg over and scooted close to him. Her arms wrapped around him and he looked to the side and smile at her.

Tara gave him a smile and rested her chin against his shoulder. Not a moment later they were off. Her eyes watched as the streets disappeared quickly. The thrill of getting on a bike was something that she was still waiting to wear off. She could understand the appeal it had to Jax.

As Jax turned down a certain road, she knew exactly what he had in mind. They were going to the field. Just like they had to watch the sunrise. The memory of that day brought a blissful smile to her face. It'd be one that she'd never forget.

"You remembered." She smiled as she got off of the bike.

He followed her movements and then he titled the bike on its stand. His brow furrowed as he looked at her. "Why would I have forgotten?

"Just wasn't expecting you to remember." Tara reached over and lifted the seat to see that the blanket he had stolen from her house was still in there. "Thief." She mouthed up at him as she grabbed it from him.

Jax moved around and grabbed her by the waist and swung her around before putting her over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" She giggled.

"No, you're the next thing on my list." He set her down when he got to the place he wanted them to lay down at.

"You can steal me whenever you'd like too." She grinned.

They each grabbed an end of the blanket and pulled it apart. As they set the edges down, the wind would lift it up a bit. After a couple of tries to get it to stop moving around, Jax found four rocks to put on them.

She stepped back to admire their handiwork. "Perfect."

Jax moved to lay down and he smiled up at her with his arms open wide. "C'mere, baby."

A butterfly fluttered in her stomach at his words. She'd imagined them getting back together time and time again but nothing would have prepared her for how it actually felt to be his again. She was unable to move from her place.

Jax cocked his head to one side and sat up on his elbows. "What's going through that head of your Knowles?" He whispered softly. "Don't overthink this."

Her eyes met his and she smiled. "I just…It's hard to believe that we're together.." She looked down. "Everything is just falling back into place. Like nothing had happened."

"You thought it was going to be harder to get it back to the way it was?"

"Shouldn't it be? We've changed and hurt each other. It shouldn't be this simple."

"We shouldn't have been apart, that's why it's fallen back to how it was."

Tara moved down and lay by him. He made sure to wrap his arms around her. "Don't overthink this. We'll figure it all out. It's new to us, maybe it's like this because we're both so happy."

"I am really happy." She whispered.

He kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her more tightly. "So am I."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This wasn't a moment she wanted to ruin any more than she had. So she decided that the peaceful silence was going to be good enough.

They spent what seemed like hours just laying there and enjoying their time together. Neither of them seemed to mind the silence. But something was nagging Tara.

"I don't think we should tell Gemma…"

Jax snorted. "For a while, yeah we cannot tell her."

"You don't mind?"

"Nah, she wouldn't be happy about it so keeping it a secret seems like a good idea."

"She never liked me."

"Gemma doesn't like very many people." He explained.

"That makes me feel a bit better." She laughed.

Jax kissed the corner of her mouth. "That's a sound that I missed more than I can explain."

She turned her head and met his lips for a kiss. His hand grabbed the back of her head and tangled his hands into her hair. Tara shifted so that she was straddling him. Once they were out of breath she pulled away from him. Though, Jax continued to place kisses along her neck. He bit down and sucked the skin into his mouth causing her to moan.

After that she pushed him away. "Mmm no."

He smirked lazily at her. "Aw, c'mon."

"No."

Jax simply smiled at her and brushed away loose pieces of hair. "How are you doing? Really."

Tara looked at him and let out a breath. "Things are okay… Darrell keeps trying to convince my Dad to find a job. Might even go as far as hiring him at the bar. Dad is kinda growing cold again, though nothing has happened."

He sighed. "I'm sorry that it's getting bad again but Tara that isn't what I asked you."

Tara shifted her eyes down. "I'm doing okay…Just trying to get past all of this."

"You don't have to do it alone." He lifted her face so she'd look at him. "I'm here and Ope is here as well."

She just nodded. "What about you?"

"I'm fine baby. Just getting antsy about the bike getting finished." He smiled. "It's better now that I have you back."

"Good, I don't want you hurting."

"Tar— hurt is just something I can't get away from." He told her honestly.

"Would teaching me to drive the bike, help?" She changed the subject in hopes of lightening the mood some.

"No. Not even. I don't want to fix my bike too."

"Who says I'd crash it?"

"Me." He told her.

"One day you'll teach me."

He rolled his eyes. "When it's not my bike."

Tara nodded her agreement. That was something that she was going to hold him to. It didn't have to even happen anytime soon. She knew that they'd have a long time together. He'd have plenty of time to teach her. Tara pushed him back so he was laying, and crawled up beside her. Snuggled securely to his side.

All of the worries about going home or what everyone was saying about them at school was pushed way far back in her mind. The only thing that mattered to her was the blond that was smiling down at her. Tara was happy that she was getting her second chance to make it all right.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: They're back together! -throws confetti- I love getting to read your guys responses keep it up! Here you guys go, I hope you like it.**

_"Well I know what's right, I got just one life_

_In a world that keeps on pushin' me around"_

Once it started to get dark outside Jax pried himself away from her hold. As badly as she wanted to just stay here with him, she knew that they couldn't stay out for too much longer. If her Dad was home when she got home he might not be so pleasant, especially since it is a school night. She wasn't about to piss him off any not if he was drunk. Tara frowned as she continued to lay on the blanket. Her eyes found his as she looked up at him.

"I don't want today to end." She murmured sadly.

He knelt back down to her and gave her a smile. "I don't either, it's been a good day."

"It has been," she nodded her agreement. "But I'm scared I'll wake up tomorrow and this will all have been a dream. "

His fingers curled around her wrist and pulled her up into a sitting position. "Baby this isn't a dream." He told her as he leaned down to kiss her. "I'll even pick you up tomorrow for school. " He mumbled against her lips.

She rested her head on his shoulder and nodded. "Okay."

"Good." He kissed her once move before standing up and offering her his hand.

Tara placed her hand in his and he pulled her up. They worked together to get the blanket all folded. He tossed it over at her so she could carry it back to the bike. A scoff came from her as she had to fix how it was folded. Even if it wasn't as nice as it had been, it'll do. It's just going into the storage part of his bike.

Hand in hand they made their way over to his bike. Neither of them really made a move to hurry. Even if they knew that they'd see each other the next morning. It was just too fresh for them to want to leave their bubble. It scared her to leave him. She was worried that today was blissful but tomorrow they were going to have to deal with all of this. Once Jax was sure that she had a grip around him, he took off. It didn't take long for her to realize that he was taking the long way back to her house. A smile appeared as she squeezed him a bit more.

They pulled up to her house and she frowned inwardly not wanting to dampen the mood. Tara tossed the helmet between her hands to try and stall their goodnight. Eventually she felt him pry it from her grasp and smirk at her.

"C'mon lemme walk you to your door." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Tara stayed silent until they turned to face each other. "I don't want you to go.."

"I have to baby. You'll see me in a few hours. Once you're sleep you won't even miss me."

"I always miss you if I don't have you."

He smirked. "G'night baby."

"Goodnight Jax." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Don't get into too much trouble for skipping."

"Gemma has given up…you though… You've got a bit of a bad side." He nudged her.

"You've only seen the half of it." Her hand moved to the door knob and turned it. "Night."

Tara didn't give him a chance to reply to her before she closed the door. She took a deep breath and smiled. There wasn't going to be much that could ruin this day for her. She just hoped her Dad wouldn't be in a bad mood. As she walked into the living room, she found him laying on the couch.

And of course he was in a horrid mood.

"Where the hell were you today?" He slurred with a harsh undertone. "You're back with that kid aren't you. I didn't warn you the first time because I figured you'd learn your lesson. Guess him hurting you wasn't enough after all."

She felt herself clench her hands into fists. "Don't talk about him like you know him.. He cares about me. Was even at the hospital after your accident."

"So that doesn't made him a stupid prick?"

"Aren't you one to talk. Look at yourself before you talk about someone else."

A glass was slammed against the coffee table as he stood up. The smashing sound made her jump out of her skin. It wasn't a new feeling to be scared of what he might do.

"I'd fucking watch what I say if I were you. I don't have to provide for you."

"You barely do anyways."

"Shut your fuckin' mouth. I'm the one that's had to raise you."

"Yeah because the better parent died and left me with you. Get over it. Mom isn't coming back." She yelled. After that she turned and walked away not wanting to hear him fight with her anymore. Didn't want him to hurt her.

_He was just drunk, he didn't mean it._

Tara had to repeat those words in her head over and over again. With her door locked she slid down t and closed her eyes tightly. Someday none of this was going to matter. She was going to go to medical school and prove her Dad wrong about everything. Her and Jax could live wherever as long as there was a hospital. It'd all be okay. Someday all of this will be worth it. Shed hoped anyways.

It didn't matter if he went through a good day or not, she wished that he'd been the one that had died. Her mother had been the best one she could have ever hoped for. Instead she got stuck with a packrat alcoholic. Once the tears stopped flowing down her face, she pushed herself back up.

Changing out of her clothes, she got into bed. She just needed to lay in bed and made herself believe that nothing her dad said was true. Jax was a good man. She wasn't some idiot for taking him back. As she laid in bed, she tried to convince herself of it. But she just started to believe that she wasn't good enough. That he Dad didn't love her because he knew she was doomed to fail. Tara fell asleep with tears in her eyes on what was supposed to be a good day.

When she woke up and walked into the kitchen for breakfast she saw a note saying he was going back to work. She rolled her eyes and tossed it in the trash as she poured the milk into her cereal. After eating, she walked into her room to get dressed.

Tara wore something a little tighter than normal and her make-up a little darker than normal. It wasn't that big of a difference but she was just in the mood to be different than she normally was.

Hearing the knock on her door, Tara looked around her room for her bag before remembering she left it in the cutlass. That was another thing her dad was sure to be pissed off about when she got home. She didn't bring it home last night. _Shit_.

She wandered to the front door and opened it with a bright smile. The girl waited as Jax gave her a once over before looking up at her.

"You doing okay?"

Tara smiled. "Good morning to you to!" she said cheerfully.

"We'll talk about whatever it is that's bothering you."

The door closed and she started towards the bike. "I wouldn't count on it."

She heard his sigh but he dropped it. It would have been easy for her to talk to him about it. But she didn't want to. Right now she wanted to keep her problems out of their newly rekindled relationship.

"To school?"

"Yeah we might need to actually go today, Jax." She teased as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Aw fine."

Once they got to school, they walked hand in hand inside. As their peers started to give them looks, Jax squeezed her hand reassuringly. It wasn't until Opie walked up that she really felt calm. Again his eyes went to their hands and looked back up at them.

"So… are you guys like for real back together?"

Tara gave him a little nod. His response was pulling her up into his arms and spinning her around. She laughed happily. Her mood that lingering from last night was already being lifted. It never took long when she was around the two of them. Opie set her down, and Jax tucked her under his arm.

"Back off." He growled.

Though looking up at his face she could tell he was only playing around.

"There's another of me for the two of ya." She smiled innocently.

"No." He grumbled.

"Not into sharing, Jackie?"

"Not with Tara no."

She looked between the two of them. "You two haven't been a part of a threesome…like together, right?"

The guys snorted. "fuck no."

"Jax has pretty hair but I ain't touching him. Or any guy for that matter."

Jax rolled his eyes. "You'd b-"

"Okay, lets drop this conversation before it gets any worse." Both of the guys nodded and Jax wrapped his arm around her tighter.

Tara was confused by this until she saw who was walking towards her. David stopped in front of her and Cassie was following closing behind. It seems someone is still a bit jealous of David.

"Hey guys!" She smiled at them and pulled out of Jax's grasp to wrap an arm around each of them. "How're you two?"

"Doing good."

"We miss you!"

"How about we hang out this week sometime?" She suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll pick you up Saturday?" David asked.

"Yeah, Cassie and I will plan it in anatomy today."

"I'll see you then!" She turned and started to drag David away.

"Later." He called over his shoulder with a laugh.

When she turned back to the guys she could see Jax's nostrils flare. This wasn't going to go very well.

"When did you get all buddy buddy with him?"

"Valentine's day, I guess. Also him and Cassie are really close." She shrugged.

"I don't like it."

"I'm sorry you don't but I'm not giving up my friends." She turned and walked away. Knowing they'd follow her to class.

Tara heard Opie mumble to Jax. "I need to stop being a third wheel." A smile appeared as she walked into English.

As Tara sat down next to Cassie in anatomy, the girls smiled at each other. They always ended up goofing off in class. One day it might end up hurting them. But Tara wasn't going to worry about that yet. They both still had A's.

"So what should we do?" Tara asked after the teacher gave them their textbook assignment.

"I was thinking like renting movies and having a junk food movie day."

"Oh! That sounds like it could be fun."

"David hates scary movies, I wanna see him cry." She shrugged.

"We have to!" Tara laughed softly.

"It's settled then. You two can come over to mine on Saturday!" She clapped her hands together. "So… you and Jax?"

"We're back together." She told her with a ridiculous grin.

"Ever since the party I knew it wouldn't be long! People that don't care don't fight people that they're making out with."

"You're mixing up Opie and Jax… Opie came to me."

"Rumor mill says that Jax sent him." She raised her eyebrows.

"Seems like something Jax would do." Tara agreed thoughtfully.

Cassie nodded before looking at Tara for a moment. "Are we going to talk about what's caused this look."

"I just wanted a bit of a change."

"To a darker Tara? What happened to cause that."

"My Dad.." She shifted in her chair uncomfortably.

"Is he abusive?"

"Not quite.."

"Then what is it? I mean… only if you want to tell me. I don't really mean to pry into your personal life.."

"This stays between us?" Cassie's nod was enough for her. She knew that she needed to tell someone. It wasn't going to be good to keep it in. Maybe Cassie could even convince her to tell Jax. "I guess that's it's story time."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here it is! This story has been seeming to take a few turns that I didn't plan but that's okay! Enjoy and remember to review, favorite and subscribe.**

"_**Hey baby there ain't no easy way out,**_

_**Hey I will stand my ground and I won't back down."**_

"He's done some pretty awful things over the past couple of years, it's like the older I get the less compassion he has. Last year, he threw a glass t me. He missed but that's not the point. I think that's the worst that it has ever gotten but he still scares me sometimes. Our verbal fights are what hurts so badly though."

Her eyes started to water up at all of the memories that pledged her mind. Hands gripped the sides of the small desk, so tightly that her knuckles were white. Taking deep breathes her eyes trained on the cravings into the wooden desk. Those words were used as a distraction, even if just momentarily.

Tara didn't know what had possessed her to want to talk about this. Her boyfriend had it right all along. It was so much easier to bottle up past emotions. At times it wasn't easy to act so strong though. There had to be days were she would be vulnerable because pain demanded to be felt. She wasn't going to be able to hide it forever.

Without hearing anything from Cassie she assumed that she was at a loss. The friend didn't really know what to do. So she walked away, Tara not even noticing as she felt her fingers aching. Once she got the teachers permission she walked back and tugged on Tara's arm until she let up and looked up at her.

"Let's go talk in the hall." Cassie gave her a reassuring smile.

Tara nodded her head as she followed her out of the room. Though she sniffed back the tears, now was not the time for her to break. Once they were in the hall, she was wrapped up in Cassie's arms.

"I'm sorry that being at home isn't easy for you."

"It's nothing I'm not use to." She laid her head against her friends shoulder.

"But you shouldn't be used to it. What types of things does he say to you?"

"That he doesn't think I'm good enough to get out of this town. That it's going to suck me in just like it does everyone else. That Jax is a piece shit that's going to hurt me or sometimes it's just about how awful the bikers are. It hurts the most when he tells me that he wished mom hadn't left me with him though." She muttered sadly.

"I'm so sorry Tara. It's unfair that he says those things. You're wonderful, Tara Grace Knowles. You can do whatever you set your mind to. What matters is that you're happy with Jax right now." She squeezed her tightly before pulling awhile to get a good look at her. It was starting to sink in that she had a good friend in Cassie. The girl really cared for her. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I've got a good friend to help me through it." She smiled at her though sadness still crinkled around her eyes.

"Damn straight you do, I told you we'd be best friends." She wrapped her arm around her friends shoulder and smiled.

"Only so you'd be able to pass anatomy."

"Details details. But for real, if you ever need an escape you can come to my house. I know it must be rough without Anna."

Tara nodded, Anna had always been her escape plan. Even if she had Jax now, she was hesitant to really let him know how bad things can get with her Dad. He just knew they fought often enough. "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Cassidy."

"You did not just call me that!"

"Oops."

"Yeah, oops, Tarbear."

Tara rolled her eyes and pushed Cassie in a playful manor. She nearly lost her balance. The only thing that had stopped her fall was that she'd reached her hand out and stopped herself with the wall.

Though it was enough to send Tara into a fit of giggles. Her eyes closed as she pictured the image of Cassie's limbs flailing as they had a moment ago. Cassie had her arms crossed over her chest and had a scroll on her face.

As the door pushed open both of the girls stopped their laughter as they saw their teacher stepped halfway out of the room. He smiled at them and shook his head.

"Get inside, Tara isn't upset anymore." He opened the door the rest of the way. "Though are you okay, Miss. Knowles?"

She smiled at him, he was really becoming one of her favorite teachers this year. He was a lot of fun and it was obvious that he cared about his students wellbeing.

"I'm doing better now thanks."

"Good because we're playing jeopardy and I swear you're the only one that can put that Michael in his place."

Tara grinned up at him. "Michael is going to lose."

A yell came from inside of the class room. They all went inside and teacher rolled his eyes as he could see that it was Michael doing the yelling.

"Want to repeat that Michael?"

"Knowles is going down." He even huffed out his chest to make a point. It just made Tara roll her eyes at him.

"Okay, okay. Everyone calm down." Mr. Wachs shook his head with laughter. "Kay, you know what to do push the tables out of the center and pull your chairs into a semicircle."

Once that was gone, all 15 of the students stood up on their chairs. Tara loved that it was such a small class. They all got to know each other and it just made the experience much more fun. And she doubted that they would be able to do this with 20 some kids in the class.

"You all know jeopardy rules, I ask the question and whoever jumps of their chair and lands first is the person that gets to answer. Don't forget to answer it correctly. Is everyone ready?" He rubbed his hands together.

A chorus of yes, and yeahs came from around the room. The brunette stood on the edge of her chair and smile. She was ready. This is game with this class can cure all sadness. That was something she was certain of.

"Tara start us off."

"Nervous system for 300."

He wiggled his eyebrows before hitting the button. "What is the weight of the human brain?"

Several students jumped from their chairs, Tara and Michael included. This was something they'd recently talked about.

"Michael, got it."

"What is 3 pounds?"

"Correct." He then writes the score by Michael name. "Michael?"

"Digestive system for 500."

"A tubular projection attached to the large intestine—" Tara knew what the rest of it was going to be, she was itching for the question to be finished so she could answers. "—that is located at the lower right side of the abdomen?"

Tara jumped as quickly as she could along with the rest of the class. That was an easy question.

"Tara got it, what's the answer?"

"What is the appendix?"

He wrote 500 by her name. The rest of the class went by in a blur but she had ended up winning. Meaning she got to get rid of her lowest score in the grade book. It wasn't going to affect her A but it was still nice to beat Michael. They always had a rivalry when it came to science classes. Each wanted to be the best.

The tree branches swayed as the wind blew softly causing the girl under the tree to reach a hand up and hold her hair away from her face. She knew that come October the weather would begin to grow more frisk so she wanted to spend as much time eating lunch outside as they could.

Tara wrapped her arms around Jax as the three friends sat in the grass and ate their lunches. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her forehead. Then he went back to talking to Opie about something that she couldn't follow along with. That didn't matter to her though.

Just getting to be around the two of them was enough, it was cool to see them talking about something that they both loved. Anyways most days they tried to include her. They both just read her mood well enough to know not to mess with her. She was thankful for that.

After she talked to Cassie, she felt like a weight had been lifted. Some of what she told her, she was anxious to tell Jax but she was just too afraid too. Opening up to someone about her Dad had felt good for once. It gave her a bit of hope that talking to Jax would be just as easy. The right time had to come though. She didn't want to taint their new relationship with her fears quite yet.

The girl nuzzled her head happily into his neck as she took a bite of her sandwich. His hand ran up and down her back as he popped some crackers into his mouth. Opie just looked at them and shook his head. Tara smiled at him.

"We need to find you a girlfriend, Opie."

"You're telling me, you two make me sick."

Jax tried to pull her in for a kiss but she pushes his cheek away from her. "Aw c'mon babe."

"Not with opie around."

"Ope close your eyes." Jax murmured as he tried again just to receive the same treatment.

"I hate you both." He crossed his arms.

Tara crawled away from Jax and threw her arms around Opie's neck. "Opie we love you though!"

He pushed her away while laughing. She smiled to herself as she moved back to Jax and leaned against his side.

"I'm gonna go talk to that girl." He nodded towards a girl that Tara recognized. She'd seen her around the club. "Leave you too alone."

"Tell her I say hi." Jax called as he wrapped his arms around Tara.

"Will do." He walked off and threw his trash away before he reached her.

"Have you had sex with her too?"

"Do you want a list?"

"Not really…Who is she?"

"Her name is Miranda. Her mom is a croweater."

"Oh so she's a future whore."

"Stop. They have their purpose."

"Yeah, sleeping with taken men?"

"The guys can do as they please."

"Even if they have an old lady?"

"Yeah, some croweaters don't mess with them though. If they know they're taken."

"So the old lady just needs to make a statement to really claim him?"

"Something like that though, the guy can fuck whomever he wants. It's just the life."

Tara's brow furrowed. "I find that weird. Does clay cheat on your mom?"

"Probably when they're on runs." He shook his head. "I don't want to talk about any of this though."

"I just want to know more about this life you love."

"You'll know everything you need to when the time is right, baby."

"Fine. Dad and I got into a fight when I got home. Though he didn't realize the cutlass was gone."

"I'm sorry. Anything too bad?" His eyes etched with concern for her.

"Nah not too bad. I'm okay. Mentioned Mom though, that always stings."

"Is that why you're dressed different today?"

Tara felt the wind blow all of her straight hair into her face blocking her view of Jax. She looked up at the blue sky and shook her head. "I'm just trying to find my place."

"You're place is right here with me and you don't have to change, you've already changed so much since we've met. " He held the hair away from her face so she'd look at him.

"Sometimes the changing just happens. It takes over and you have no control over it." Tara didn't feel in control of herself lately in the slightest. "This is high school aren't we supposed to figure out who we are?"

"The girl I knew already had."

"Maybe that girl was foolish. Maybe I just to be reckless for a while.."

"Only if you're reckless with me." He mumbled against her neck.

"Yeah? I'm feeling like we should do something a little reckless now."

"No one ever goes into that janitors closet in the science hall." He told her as he pressed his lips against her neck.

Tara pushed herself off of the ground and held her hand out for him. He took it and the two of them walked back into the school. Once they were sure no one was looking, she pushed him inside of the closet. Right as she closed the door behind them, he'd shoved her against the wall and attacked her lips.

Her hands wrapped around blond locks and pulled him flush against her. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and she felt him press his against hers, the two fighting for dominance of the kiss. Jax's hands traveled down her back to her butt. She took the sign and wrapped her legs around his waist. Their clothes seemed to fly from their bodies as there was lingering kisses and passionate movements.

The rest of her day, she had a happy grin in place. What should have been a terrible day was really starting to become a great day. She held his Jax's hand as they walked out of the school.

"So are you coming over later?"

"I can't baby, I've gotta go to the clubhouse."

She nodded her head. "Okay, can you call me after?" They stopped in front of the car, and she tightened grip on his hand.

"I will, maybe even crawl through your window."

"That's always a welcome idea."

"I love you Tara."

"I love you too, Jackson." She smiled as she unlocked the car, still not letting go of his hand. He pulled the door open.

Though, she didn't get inside, she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head up. Jax laughed and leaned down to press his lips to hers.

"Bye baby."

"Bye Jax." She got into the car and he closed her door and started to head to the bike. Once he got on, she turned the key on the engine and drove off towards home.


End file.
